


Varric Tethras' Pet Play Harem 3: ft. Anders, Merrill & Tallis

by WittyPiglet



Series: Varric Tethras' Pet Play Harem (the series) [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Butt Plugs, Cat!Isabela, Collars, Dom Varric, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor improper use of magic, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switch Isabela, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Varric Tethras' Nicknames, cat!anders, maybe a little plot?, oversensitivity, switch anders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: A shock for Anders was the sleeping form on the oversized bed. Thenudesleeping form. Thefemale nude sleeping form-and oh Maker that's Isabela.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age), Anders/Fenris/Hawke, Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Anders/Isabela (Dragon Age), Anders/Varric Tethras, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Isabela/Varric Tethras, Isabela/Varric Tethras/Anders, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Varric Tethras' Pet Play Harem (the series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557889
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Varric Tethras' Pet Play Harem 3: ft. Anders, Merrill & Tallis

Hawke had barged into his clinic that morning like he owned the place, scaring half the people there, demanding that Anders drop everything he was doing and come with him. Typical Hawke fashion. Anders, of course, told Hawke he couldn't just up and leave his patients. The other man had pouted and sulked around the clinic for the majority of the morning until the elf came and tugged him away and off to the Hawke Estate.

It didn't stop there though.

Come afternoon Anders had almost completely forgotten about Hawke. That is until he came storming back into the clinic, after the majority of his patients had thinned out some, brandishing some sort of….thing.

It looked like a furry cord, but with faux fur (hopefully, but one never knows with Jericho Hawke). It reminded him of one of his favored strays, a cute (Hawke says mangy, but we don't need his opinion) little shorthair he had nicknamed Pepper. Hawke appeared to be clutching something at the end of it, but Anders wasn't able to get a close enough look from across the clinic.

The warrior strode with purpose over to the mage, catching his upper arm in his empty hand with an all-too-familiar mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Hawke-"

"Come on Anders, no ones' here anymore." True enough, when Anders looked around, he caught sight of his last patient skittering out the door. "You're not busy now, so you can come along with us!"

Us?

Ah, the elf was standing a distance away from them with his arms crossed and a glower in place. Did he ever have a positive facial expression? Anders could only recall seeing Fenris only somewhat happy when he looked at Hawke. The lost little puppy kind of looks too. To be honest….it reminded Anders of how he himself had once looked at a past lover, his first lover.

Maybe that was why Fenris and Hawke's relationship made him angry. They weren't officially "together" as Isabela would put it, but it still left the mage feeling bitter either way.

Fenris didn't say anything to either of them, just straightened his posture and strode out of the clinic. Hawke winked at Anders and tugged him along.

"Hawke!" Anders attempted to free himself from the Champion's iron tight grip, but it was pretty much useless. There was a crazed look in the taller man's eyes, one that both aroused and terrified him. Jericho Hawke was a stubborn man and his grip never shifted, despite the mage's countless efforts.

Anders eventually just gave in and tried to keep up with Hawke's pace. The elf was walking ahead of them, drawing Hawke's eyes to his swaying hips. Fucking hell, he didn't even try to hide his staring. Though Anders couldn't really blame the warrior.

Hey, he can still hate someone and find them attractive. He was still a man after all.

Anders was yanked to a stop by Hawke, who grinned at him, in front of the Hanged Man. It was closed, though. A sign very clearly displayed this fact, but the two in front of him didn't seem to care any.

"Hawke, please let me go." Anders sighed in exasperation.

"Oh come on Anders! Have a little fun with us. You trust me, don't ya?"

"I...do." He sighed once more, finally giving in to the other's desires, and allowing himself to be pulled into the empty tavern, void of any of the usual drunkards and vagrants.

Hawke reached over the bar counter and grabbed a nice sized bottle of some Orlesian Ale.

"Hawke-"

"Shush." He took a large swig of the drink before handing the bottle over to Fenris. "I have permission, kind of." The Champion gave a wink that had Anders rolling his eyes before he was dragged towards a table and forced to sit between his two companions.

Anders leaned back in his seat with crossed arms, looking back and forth between the human and elf. "I don't understand what you two want. No one's here, so why..." He trails off and squirms under the sudden sharp gaze from the elf.

"You're right, it's just us~" Hawke leaned closer to the blonde, whispering in his ear with a smirk.

Anders shivered as Hawke ran his tongue around the shell of his ear before pulling back.

"H-Hawke..."

"Shh, we got you. Fenris?" Hawke glanced over to his elven lover with a grin.

"Be silent Hawke." Fenris took a long drink of the Orlesian ale before standing and sliding right into the mage's lap.

Anders only had time to widen his eyes momentarily before Fenris was leaning down to kiss him.

The elf was... he was a bloody great kisser. He started out gentle due to Anders' clear shock and hesitance, nibbling on the mage's lower lip and pulling the pink flesh between sharp teeth only to let it go and deepen the kiss. With a few more encouraging nibbles to Anders' lip, the blonde began to slowly kiss back.

This was not how he had expected his evening to go, but he wouldn't complain. It was a nice feeling, being close to someone and just kissing until the air from his lungs grew weak. Sometime during their make-out session, Anders's hands found their way to Fenris's waist, gently squeezing the tiny elf in his hands.

Was it possible to have an elf fetish? Anders was starting to think that yes, yes it was possible.

The need for air became too much for them and all too soon Fenris was pulling away with Anders leaning forward in an attempt to capture his lips once more. The elf chuckled and pecked his lips once more before leaving over to catch Hawke's lips in a searing kiss.

Anders swallowed the lump in his throat. His trousers were becoming a bit too tight.

It wasn't until Fenris was pulling away from Hawke that Anders noticed just how quiet Justice was being. He could still feel him there though, faintly, like a soft buzz in the back of his head.

A soft gasp slipped past his lips when Fenris began to trail kisses along his jaw and down his neck, occasionally nibbling on the sensitive skin. Anders closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of hot lips leaving a searing path in their wake.

"A-Ah..." He let out a quiet breath and bit his bottom lip when Fenris bit a particularly sensitive part of his neck.

"He's quite good at that, isn't he?" Hawke's voice whispered in his ear. Anders cracked one eye open and looked sideways at the warrior beside them. Hawke was grinning from ear to ear when Anders began to pant quietly.

"V-Very," Anders replied, voice struggling to form words. A large, calloused hand slipped between their bodies, resting on the blonde's stomach. It was like a warm and heavy anchor, keeping him from floating too far into his own head.

"It's alright, you're alright." Hawke continued to whisper softly in his ear. "We got you~" His hand slowly moved farther down Anders' stomach, stopping just above the belt of his trousers.

Anders groaned and opened both eyes to start into Hawke's dark brown eyes. "H-Hawke...wait a minute-"

"Come on Anders, we'll be gentle~"

"Anyone could walk in though..."

"No one's going to walk-"

A throat clearing cut him off.

"-in..." He finished lamely and withdrew his hand, staring guiltily at a spot on the other side of Anders. The elf grumbled and pulled away from him, drawing a quiet whine from the back of his throat.

"Elf, Hawke, what are you two doing to him?" Anders' head lolled to the other side, catching Varric's gaze with his own, a red blush staining his face as the dwarf's eyes stared at him in amusement.

Hawke and Fenris exchanged a look and Varric cleared his throat again. "Elf, Waffles. I asked you both a question."

"Well we're just having a bit of fun is all..." Hawke rubbed the back of his neck and nudged Fenris, gently tugging him off of Anders's lap. The mage hurried to pull his knees up onto the chair and wrapped his arms around them in an almost futile attempt to hide his growing erection.

"Didn't I tell you two not to bother him about this?" Varric quietly walked closer to them, his clicking heels sounding as loud as cannons in the near deathly quiet.

"Technically, but-"

"No buts." Varric cut the Champion off and shot them both a glare. At least Hawke had the decency to look ashamed, but Fenris just glared at the ground instead. The dwarf shook his head and placed his hand on Anders' knee. "You alright Blondie? They didn't make you uncomfortable or anything, did they?"

"'m fine." He mumbled. His blush hadn't wavered as the grain of the wooden floor became oh so very interesting. Varric sighed quietly.

"You two are in trouble, I'll deal with your punishments at a later date." Hawke tried to speak up in protest, but Fenris elbowed him in the side, knocking the wind out of him.

"Of course..." Fenris's voice was low and steady as he nodded. Varric smiled before gesturing towards the door.

"Out, both of you. Go home and think about your impending punishment while I take care of the mess you caused." Varric tapped his foot impatiently and crossed his arms as Fenris tugged a protesting Champion out the tavern doors. "Alright now, come on upstairs Blondie. Let's get you taken care of."

"Varric..."

"It's okay, no need to explain." Varric gently moved his hand to Anders' shoulder, rubbing soothing circles.

Hesitantly, Anders slowly uncurled his body and Varric smiled gently at the small tent in his trousers. The mage silently stood and Varric took his hand in his. "Come on, it's okay."

"I'm sorry..."

"None of that now." Varric tugged him towards the stairs and up into his rooms.

A shock for Anders was the sleeping form on the oversized bed. The _nude_ sleeping form. The _female nude sleeping form-and oh Maker that's Isabela_. Anders' breath caught in his throat as he stopped just after entering the room. Varric chuckled quietly and let go of the blonde's hand. He made his way to the bed and gently woke the sleeping pirate queen.

As her head lifted, he caught sight of a pair of what looked like fluffy feline ears, it was hard to tell what breed they were based on, but they were dark in color to match Isabela's hair.

"Decided to take a nap I see~" Varric teased her quietly.

"Mm," She smiled and stretched in a very catlike manner on the dwarf's frankly oversized bed. "I was gonna surprise you, but I dozed off."

"I can see that Rivaini." He chuckled and nodded towards the nightstand where a platter of fruits and cheeses awaited them beside a bottle of wine.

"I figured Hawke and Fenris would be with you."

"They're benched this time around. Decided to disobey me." Varric gently grabbed her by the chin and turned her head to the doorway where Anders stood awkwardly. The tent in his pants had gone down considerably, but was still noticeable, especially to a keen eye like Isabela's.

"Oh~ So it's just us then?" She had a predatory look in her eyes as if she planned to devour Anders whole. Wait, that sounded wrong.

"I brought him up here to calm him down, you aren't jumping his bones unless he wants you to."

Isabela pouts but nods slowly. "Of course Varric." The dwarf smiles and pets her head before walking back over and taking Anders's hand in his once more.

"Blondie, listen here alright?"

Anders nodded. He was listening.

"If you want us to finish what those two started, we will. Everything that happens here stays here. Understand?"

Another nod.

"I need to hear you say it."

"I understand Varric."

The rogue smiled gently and kissed the mage's knuckles. "What do you say? Want to join Rivaini in becoming one of my kittens? She'd love a playmate. Seeing as Zevran is gone for now and Hawke and the elf are attached at the hip. Sebastian doesn't play the same as them."

Anders swallowed the lump in his throat and barely hesitated before he was nodding his consent.

"Alright then, come on to the bed Blondie." Varric was pulling on his hand then, tugging him closer to the bed. At this distance, Anders could see the dark blue leather collar wrapped around Isabela's slim neck with a small metal tag bearing what he assumed was a nickname on it.

Isabela was nearly giddy with excitement as she turned around on the bed to grab something from the nightstand and-Maker. That was a fucking tail sticking out of her ass.

"Got one for you too, Blondie, had to get it back before Hawke and Fenris left though. Damn thieves. Ears and a collar as well if that's what you'd like."

"I-I..." His throat felt dry, going even dryer when Isabela turned back around, her bosom bouncing with the movement and a bottle of oil in her hand. "I would, I very much would." Varric's grin widened and he nudged Anders until the blonde was sitting on the bed with the pirate at his back.

"We'll take good care of you Blondie, promise."

A soft gasp fell from his lips as he felt a pair of lips against his neck once more, albeit softer and plumper than Fenris's. Isabela began tugging at his clothes, sliding his robes off his shoulders and tugging the shirt underneath over his head while Varric slid the mage's boots off, rubbing the sole of each foot. All Anders was wearing now was his trousers and small clothes underneath.

Isabela was back to kissing his neck, determined to suck a hickey into his skin it seemed. Anders bit his lip and groaned under his breath as Varric's hand settled against the heated flesh of his right pectoral.

"Shh." Varric climbed on the bed next to them and gently began rolling the soft bud of Anders' nipple between his calloused fingers, drawing yet another groan from pink lips. Varric used his free hand to turn Anders' head to face him. He wasted little time in catching the mage's lips in a deep kiss, pulling yet more groans and whimpers from his newest little kitten. The dwarf pulled away briefly. "I got you Blondie."

Anders smiled and nodded. "I believe you."

The complete and utter trust that showed in his mage's eyes was action stopping. Varric paused and pulled back slightly. "Let's get you out of those trousers." Oh Maker, please. His erection had come back with a vengeance and Justice was being even quieter than before. It made him feel everything so much more intensely.

"V-Varric..."

A dainty hand wrapped around his throat from behind, gently squeezing as its owner cooed in his ear. "Shush kitten~ Varric knows what he's doing." Anders swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, lifting his hips just enough so that the dwarf could tug his trousers & smalls down over the swell of his rump and off his legs.

Bared before the eyes of the Maker and the two surrounding him should have felt more embarrassing, but, surprisingly, he didn't feel the need to hide from their hungry gazes nor did he want to.

"Not bad Blondie, not bad at all." Varric leaned in closer, his warm breath ghosting over Anders' heated flesh. He shivered and leaned back against Isabela, the pirate goddess pulling him even farther till they were laying on the bed with his head nestled against her soft bosom. She gently carded her fingers through his hair, pulling it free of the loose half-ponytail he wore it in as she locked eyes with Varric over the naked mage's head.

Her dwarven dominus winked at her and placed his hands gently on Anders' thighs, rubbing soothing circles into the flesh. Isabela grinned as she spread her legs, exposing her womanhood before pulling Anders closer, forcing him to lay between her thighs with his head still comfortably resting on her chest.

The mage's face heated up, even more, the blush reaching down his neck.

"It seems Rivaini wants to have a little fun with you. Are you amenable to that Blondie?" Varric ran his hand up Anders' thigh to his groin, gently wrapping his hand around the taller man's thick cock, and began to loosely stroke the flesh from half-mast to full hardness. Soft, breathy moans filled the air as Anders gave a quick, jerky nod as consent.

"Please, oh Maker please." His voice was hoarse, desperate for anything they were willing to give.

"Go on, she's already wet." Varric leaned down to nip at the blonde's thigh, free hand moving to run up Isabela's naked thigh teasingly. Anders didn't seem to want to move from his position though, lazily thrusting his hips against Varric's hand. "Now, don't be like that Blondie. If you want to cum, you need to listen." Varric was nudging him them, moving him all too easily into a new position, one that would be easier for him to fuck Isabela in.

Anders, now hovering over the dark-haired woman with his hands on either side of her head and hips flush between long legs, made a quiet, almost-keening, noise in the back of his throat as Isabela forced him to keep eye contact with her by a hand on his jaw.

He wasn't inside her yet, Varric still having a hand wrapped around his cock. "Much better," the dwarf said, smugness covering his tone. "Now, I need both my little kittens to be good and give me a little show. Can you two do that?"

Isabela nodded enthusiastically with a wide grin. "Don't worry, I won't break him the first time around."

"You better not Rivaini. I like him as he is." Varric used his empty hand to reach up and tweak Isabela's nipple as a warning, causing her to let out a low, lewd moan of pleasure and arch her back. "What about you Blondie? Gonna make it good?"

Anders nodded. He felt that if he tried to speak he would get tongue-tied and start to ramble.

"Good," Varric pressed a comforting kiss to Anders' shoulder and squeezed his cock, making the mage hiss slightly. "Let me help you Blondie, make sure you hit your mark." And then Varric was squeezing his ass with one hand and tugging him forward by his cock with the other. Anders was whimpering as Varric manhandled the goods as if they were an object rather than a quite sensitive part of his anatomy.

Varric continued, rubbing the tip of Anders' cock along Isabela's slit and making his two pets let out simultaneous moans. At this rate, Anders wouldn't be able to hold out.

"Mm, Blondie."

The nickname had Anders snapping up to catch Varric's eye, a look of pure anguish on his face.

"If you come inside her, or before I say you can, you'll be joining Elf and Waffles for their punishment." Varric gave a light slap to the mage's left ass cheek as a warning, earning a hasty nod from Anders. "Good boy."

He could hold out. He could do this. How hard could it be?

Quite hard.

Anders let out a guttural moan as Varric led his cock into Isabela's wet and eager hole. The hand disappeared from his cock as the head finally popped inside of the surprisingly tight heat of Isabela's pussy.

Isabela was no better off, her mouth open in a silent moan and her eyes screwed shut. Fuck, this was going to be really hard. No pun intended.

Varric was pushing on his hips, urging him to force more of his cock into the all too inviting heat. They were panting, bodies slick with sweat and a moan always ready on their lips. Isabela's chest was heaving and Anders, mesmerized by her perfect bosom, lifted one hand to cup one of the pert breasts, thumb running over a dusky nipple.

Isabela wasn't ashamed to be loud as she let out moan after moan, pushing her hips against Anders and begging him for more, to fuck her like an animal.

Who was he to deny a lady?

Neither noticed as Varric slowly slipped away from them, relaxing on the opposite side of the bed with a hand on his own cock as he watched the show before him. The thrusts were slow, at first, with Anders being too hesitant.

Isabela wasn't having any of that though.

She wrapped thick thighs around Anders' waist, locking her ankles behind his back. "Come on~ I know you've got it in you." Justice was buzzing a little louder, as if urging him to comply, to rail Isabela as if she were nothing more than a lowly prostitute ripe for the taking.

And comply he did.

Isabela let out an ecstasy-filled scream below him, her head tossed back and back arching as he sped up his thrusting, slamming his hips against hers and filling her completely. His eyes glazed over, electricity burning at his fingertips as he cupped Isabela's breast once more. Anders' free hand gripped her thigh, hiking her leg higher as he plowed into the pirate without mercy.

He was close, so close to coming undone inside her, but Varric's threat lingered in the back of his mind with Justice nearly overpowering it. It was so tempting to ignore it, but he knew if he did then Varric would make good on his threat.

But this was oh so good and he wanted to let go.

Only with his pure will was he able to hold off on coming.

Varric already seemed to know the battle waging inside his mind. He always seemed to know. "Blondie," the dwarf mumbled as he placed a gentle hand on the mage's wrist. "That's enough for now, pull out." Anders' hips stuttered as he struggled to slow his thrusting to carefully slip out of the whining pirate.

"Oh please Varric! I'm so close," she begged and continued to push her hips against Anders' desperately. "Just a little more?"

"Hush." Varric chuckled at his kittens, hand running through Isabela's hair. "You've both been so good for me...and entertaining." He chuckled and gestured to his own leaking cock. "Anders?"

The blonde hurried to look at his new dwarven dominus again.

"Have you ever taken anything up your arse before?"

A tentative nod.

"Good," Varric hummed and held up the bottle of oil Isabela had dropped. "I want you to finish Rivaini off using just your hands. If you can do that in 3 minutes, I'll get you off."

Anders' cock was an angry red with a constant stream of pre leaking from the tip. It was just begging to be touched.

"Can you do that for me Blondie?"

He spoke for the first time since the beginning, voice strained with a desperate need to come. "Yes...yes sir."

"Good boy. Time starts...now." Varric leaned back once more to watch, hand back on his own cock to watch.

The blonde slipped a couple of fingers between Isabela's soaking wet folds, breaching her with little hesitation this time around. She eagerly took them and a low moan left her throat. "Oh my~ You're quite good with your hands, aren't you?"

Anders' flashed her a grin as his thumb pressed against Isabela's little bud, making pleasure shoot up her spine. She was moaning, squirming underneath him, and begging for more.

"Tik-tok Blondie~" Anders' groaned quietly as he fingered Isabela till she was nearly incoherent, back in a constant arch and head tossing this way and that. Time was almost up, but the mage had one last trick up his sleeve that had never failed him before.

He continued to tease Isabela's clitoris with his thumb, electricity once again humming at his fingertips. Barely, just barely, he sent out a shockwave against her clit.

The effects are instantaneous.

The pirate's eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her legs and core spasmed in orgasmic bliss. Her body shook and trembled in the aftershock of such an intense orgasm, going limp against the bedding.

"Damn. I'll be fucked Blondie, that was fucking hot." Varric slid closer to the two, whistling quietly as Anders slowly pulled his fingers out of the still spasming pirate pussy. The mage shot him a grin.

"I do know a thing or two, after all, Varric."

"That you do. Now, I do believe I promised you an orgasm, did I not?" His kitten's face lit up. The rogue chuckled and wrapped his fist around Anders' hard cock, not having flagged in the slightest. The strokes were slow and teasing, just enough to keep him on edge without pushing him over too soon. It was absolute torture.

"Varric...Varric, please! I can't hold out much longer!"

"How do you ask to come, Blondie?" Varric had an evil smirk in place as he slowed his stroking to the point where he was barely moving his hand.

"Please, please may I come….Dominus…" He tacked on the last word as an afterthought, but it seemed to please Varric none-the-less.

"Alright kitten." Varric sped up his stroking, deliberately pointing Anders's cock at Isabela's, who was still out of it, fucked open pussy. "Come on then Blondie. You must be so pent up~ Gonna come for me, ain't ya?" Anders had tears welling up in his eyes as Varric teased him mercilessly until, finally, the mage came with a shout. He coated Isabela's inner thighs, cunt lips, and lower stomach with his seed.

Justice buzzed pleasantly in the back of his mind, a satisfied sort of buzzing as Anders slowly came down from his high, legs shaking and breaths shuddering.

"There ya go. All good now, ya?" Varric slowly eased Anders' to lay on the bed to the dozing Isabela. "Almost done with you. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't get my release, now would it?"

Anders gave him a tired shake of the head, lazily watching as Varric nudged his legs apart. He slid between them easily and a cool, wet finger prodded at his entrance. The blonde whimpered as his cock gave an interested stir, but ultimately gave up to lay spent on his stomach.

Varric was whispering sweet nothings to him, thrusting his finger in and preparing him for what was to come. His muscles were sore, but pliant for Varric to move him into whatever position he wanted.

He whimpered in slight discomfort only when the third finger entered him briefly before they were all removed and replaced by a thick cock that was eager to take him as a woman. By that point Anders was barely there, just floating slightly and making the cutest mewling noises. Just like a real kitty cat.

The thrusts were slow and pleasurable, taking their time with fucking Anders even farther into oblivion. He should at least be grateful that Varric seemed to deliberately be missing his prostate. Anders doubted he would be able to get it up again anytime soon.

His body was buzzing with oversensitivity and his legs fell open all too easily for the dwarf. Varric didn't last long, having been just as pent up as Anders was. He filled the blonde to the brim before pulling out.

Anders could hear him shuffling about before he felt slight pulling at his hair and a pressure against his loosened hole. A whimper slipped out as something was gently eased into him, trapping the cum inside.

He was tired, desperately tired.

It didn't take long for sleep to claim his floating head.

* * *

It was bright, much too bright in Anders' opinion. The light shining through the open window and forcing him to squint and shield his eyes with his arm as he awoke.

The previous night's escapades came rushing back, everything from Fenris and Hawke to Varric and then to Isabela and Varric. That explained a lot. Especially the pressure and full feeling he felt down there.

"Ah, awake I see." Varric was leaning against the headboard beside him, feeding cheese and grapes to Isabela. She wasn't the only 'pet' though. Fenris and Hawke were there, curling around Varric, as well as Sebastian. Anders shouldn't be surprised that Sebastian was the only one clothed. They were all taking turns eating from Varric's hand, mewling and rubbing against the dwarf and each other (with the exception of Sebastian). "Hungry?" Varric held out a particularly plump grape.

"Very." It tasted delicious as the sweet, tangy fruit burst on his tongue.

"Do you like your tail and ears?"

"My...what?" A tentative hand reached up, feeling two artificial and fluffy appendages clipped to his hair. His face heated up as he looked behind himself and saw a cute cat tail sticking out of his ass. It looked like an orange shorthair's tail and he assumed the ears matched. "Yes...I like them." His face was red and he ignored the knowing grins from Hawke and Isabela.

Varric picked up a box from the nightstand, sliding it across the sheets. "A gift."

Anders somehow already knew what it was before he even opened the box.

And he was right.

It was a beautiful blue-grey leather collar with a silver tag declaring him Blondie hanging from a ring. He felt choked up, but forced the emotions deep down with Justice's help as he ran his thumb over the material.

Fenris surprised him by taking the collar from his hands and securing it around the mage's throat, maybe a little tighter than necessary, but Anders wouldn't complain.

He joined the others around Varric, laying his head against the pillows and occasionally accepting slices of fruits and cheese from the dwarf.

He liked this, more than he should. But, again, he sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few notes/questions this time around.  
> * I'm working on a side story about Fenris add Hawke's punishment, if that something you guys would like to read?
> 
> * The next set to join is going to be in the Inquisition timeframe. A rouge, mage, and warrior. All of them are companions and two can be romanced. Guess away!
> 
> * When we get further into the Inquisition game though, which Inquisitor would you guys rather see. A female Adaar or a male elf? It's basically would you rather a sexy, strong amazon woman that’d be a great femdom and can crush a pelvis if she wanted, or a cute, lithe twink elf that’d take dick like a champ, both very sexy in smutty stories in my opinion. I'm leaning towards Adaar but I still can't make up my mind. Ugh, choices. So that's why I wanted to ask instead. Let the readers decide.
> 
> * Final note, what other characters should I add to Varric's harem in future installments?


End file.
